


Characters

by sciencefictionfanatic



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 15:01:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4142154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciencefictionfanatic/pseuds/sciencefictionfanatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poems about the characters of BBC Sherlock.These are poems I wrote for my poetry portfolio for my English final and I thought I should share. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sherlock Holmes

Science of Deduction; known as the  
Hat detective  
Experiments of Tobacco Ash  
Reichenbach Fall to save lives  
Lies unfolding in the papers  
Order is not spoken in 221B  
Chased all over London  
Killers and criminals going away

Homeless network watching carefully, invisible  
Ordinary is not a concept  
Loving new friends  
Making vows to keep a friend  
Ear hats as gifts  
Sociopath not psychopath


	2. Irene Adler

The Woman keeps a secret phone  
and even made a clone.  
She uses her Battle dress  
to possess  
protection for her own.

On Sherlock's phone  
she has left a moan  
so he can only guess.  
The Woman.

She left what she has known  
and had shown  
what she didn't want to confess  
knowing since the meeting at her address.  
That she was in love with Sherlock Holmes.  
The Woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poem type: Rondeau


	3. Mycroft Holmes

Minding Sherlock's antics  
Your privacy does not exist  
Controlling the British Government  
Reasoning with officials  
Occupy a Minor Position in the Government  
Forcing political cases on Sherlock  
Talking with people of power

Helping fake Sherlock's death  
Opperations with the CIA  
Loving his brother at a distance  
Monitoring CCTV  
Emotions are eliminated  
Surveillnce is key

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poem type: Acrostic


	4. John Watson and Sherlock Holmes

John

Short, Doctor

Running, Shooting, Writing

Adrenaline junkie soldier, Consulting detective

Deducing, Running, Experimenting

Brilliant, Tall

Sherlock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poem type: Diamante


	5. Jim Moriarty

The great consulting criminal  
thought for dead.  
Yes, Richard Brooke if fictional.  
The great consulting criminal  
the one and only, original.  
Out of the rooftop he bled.  
The great consulting criminal  
thought for dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poem type: Triolet


	6. Molly Hooper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poem type: Acrostic

Morgue is her home  
Obvious attraction to Sherlock  
Lipstick needs refreshed  
Lips too small  
Yes to Sherlock

Helen Louise  
Obtaining organs  
One person who mattered the most  
Presents gift wrapped  
Engagement broken  
Relationship with the dark and mysterious

**Author's Note:**

> Poem type: Acrostic


End file.
